


July 28, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as Supergirl lost interest in the stuffed animal he just bought for her.





	July 28, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as Supergirl lost interest in the stuffed animal he just bought for her and tossed it to one side of the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
